TRP: Hansel and Raef (Best Man)
Word Count: 2969 Mink: [Time:' '''Setting:' Shepherd’s Hills. Raef seeks out Hansel for stuff. ] Fuck. Shepherd’s Hills, or whatever the name was, was further than Raef had thought. He hadn’t stopped during the trip except for a few moments because he wanted to get there to see Hansel. It was an easy routine to get back into and he found himself enjoying it even though it was cold as hell. Sometimes he wished he could keep up that life, but he also knew he couldn’t...and he wanted to settle down with Griffin. Fucking marry him. Adopt a bunch of animals. Live until Griffin was old. All of the things he couldn’t do with Az. Which was part of why he had dragged himself out into the snow to track down Hansel. The first part was making sure the half-orc was fine, maybe tell him a bit of the shit they had found out, but mostly to make sure he was fine. He blew on his hands to warm them as he reached the house. Shit. It was cold. He knocked on the door quickly. The sooner inside, the better. '''Izzy: '''at 4:49 AM Hansel had spent a good portion of the morning working up the nerve to talk to his mom and brother about the Gruumsh shit. He knew Goro was right -- he kept looking at Leigh's hands, recalling that acrid burnt scent and the blue lightning -- and thinking I have to, I have to. Then he'd had to actually ... do it. And it'd kind of gone fine. I heard this voice the night before I left, he told them. The voice in the storm that knew his name, that kept coming back for him, said, I'm not finished with you. Leigh's eyes had widened; Marion had covered her mouth. And he'd thought -- right, yeah, there it is, and he'd held onto Goro like he was a shield, but fuckin' Goro had been right about that part, too. They weren't scared of him. They were scared of losing him. And his mom got that cast iron look in her black eyes that he knew there was no arguing with. And then life had just fucking ... continued as normal. The fence still needed to be fixed before spring, whether Gruumsh was skulking up in the sky or not, and when the day reached its warmest point Leigh went out to take care of it. He completely refused to let Hansel come help, but shrugged when Goro offered to come along, so Hansel grumbled and kissed Goro's head and told him to stay warm, and awkwardly gave his brother a hug, and let them make him stay inside. Marion put him to work chopping vegetables for a long-simmering stew she was fixing for dinner -- no meat, she remembered, though he hadn't told her why -- and he was busy with that when there was a knock at the door. He moved towards it automatically, waving his mom back down in her rocking chair, snorting a bit when he realized he still had the knife in his hand and was inadvertently waving it at her. Never had so many visitors in all the sixteen years he'd lived here. If it was someone from town coming to cause a stir about him and Goro, he swore to -- not Eldath, but Valkur or Ilneval or some shit -- . But when he opened the door, he actually had no fucking idea how to react, just ended up standing there staring at Raef dumbly, blinking. Were all of those motherfuckers just going to track him down and show up, or what? Goddamn. '''Mink: '''at 5:38 AM Hansel just stared at him and Raef smiled. It was probably as close to as any reaction he had been expecting. He should have sent a second letter to announce he was coming, but...he hadn't. "Are you going to let me in?" he asked, arching an eyebrow to accent the question. "Or am I just going to freeze? '''Izzy: '''at 5:52 AM "Fuck," Hansel said abruptly, stepping back and waved for him to come in (with the knife in his hand, still; good god). "Shit, yeah, sorry, come in. Uh." He flipped the knife back along his forearm so that he wasn't fuckin' brandishing it all over the place, and gestured between Raef and his mom. Probably should've asked her, first. He kept forgetting this wasn't his house. "This is, uh, my mother, Marion. Mom, this's Raef -- he's on my crew. We killed a troll together this one time." She raised a hand from the book she was reading and smiled slightly. "Sounds dangerous." "Eh." '''Mink: '''at 6:26 AM They also stole a bunch of liquor together and he had been dragged out on a fucking rowboat. At least there were no boats around this time. Raef raised his hand back in greeting. "It was Hansel's idea." It had been all of their ideas, but he and Hansel had been the dumbasses to stick around to kill the troll. "Thanks for, um, letting me in." He pulled at his cloak to remove it and hang it up, not wanting to get flecks of water over Marion's home. "Need help?" he asked. He could smell food cooking, which meant he had rudely dropped in before dinner. '''Izzy: '''at 8:00 AM "Hey," Hansel objected mildly to the notion that fighting a troll had been his idea. Not that he'd exactly run away from it, either. Fuckin' Raef, though. Good times. Marion looked like that was just about the response she'd expected, though, and at Raef's suggestion that he might help with dinner she predictably started to stand up again, saying, "No, no, you two catch up, I can --." "Psshh. No." Hansel waved her back down. "Fuckin' ... sit down. God, Mom." He had no idea what Raef's relationship with his parents was like, but gave him a look that said this shit, right, and led him over to the kitchen counter. He started to pass Raef the knife, and started to ask, So ... why're you here, anyway, but then thought nah, fuck it, and just put the knife down to grab him in a hug. Was this something they did? Eh, it was now. Hansel was feeling pretty fucking good about shit -- it was a hugging mood. "Uh, thanks for dropping by." He realized he'd lifted Raef up onto his toes without meaning to and made sure to set him down gently. "Liked the letter." It was weird how tiny Raef was. Capable and deadly as all hell -- maybe not the best shot with a bow, sure -- in a small package. Fuckin' great. '''Mink: '''at 8:12 AM Raef reached for the knife when it was handed towards him, but Hansel thought better of it and instead hugged him. That was new. He hugged back as best he could - Hansel was fucking big, like Griffin; the whole fucking group except for two of them were fucking tall. "Anytime," he said with a smile as he was set back down, grabbing the knife this time. "Fucking didn't hear back so I had to check on my best man." He added the last bit in Orc. Some things just sounded better in that language and he used it all of the time with Az; it was a family language and Hansel - all of them - was the closest thing he had to that. '''Izzy: '''at 12:36 PM Huh. It was weird hearing him speak orcish -- Goro's pronunciation was real Skyport street, which made sense, and Mishka had almost no accent at all, and Elitash's had been guttural and harsh and strangely beautiful in a way Hansel had never been able to mimic. Raef's was different too, in a way he couldn't quite place, and quickly got fucking distracted from placing when he registered what Raef'd actually said. "Psshhh." Had to be joking. "What?" Nah. "I mean." He fell into orcish too, not thinking about it. "Fuckin' -- what?" He kept looking down at the vegetables, making his face stay blank so he wouldn't have to hide any disappointment when Raef laughed it off. '''Mink: '''at 12:39 PM Raef took one of the vegetables to slice it, snorting softly in amusement. "I didn't fucking stutter," he said, still smiling a little. "And my Orc isn't that bad." Az had called it pretty, which always made him roll his eyes, but it was still understandable. '''Izzy: '''at 1:17 PM He started to psshh again, but -- damned if Raef didn't seem serious. The hell. "Nah, your Orcish is fuckin' great, I'm just, uh -- surprised. I mean, fuck." Raef was kind of a loner, he guessed, sure, but still -- Hansel was his best choice? God, how was that kind of sad and really touching at the same time. "I mean, I'd fucking love to, don't get me wrong. Goddamn." '''Mink: '''at 1:27 PM "Great." It was a relief that Hansel would to it; it would have been fucking disappointing if Hansel hadn't agreed. Probably even fucking sad. He smiled as he cut through the vegetables. "Thank you." He really was glad the half-orc agreed. Shit, he couldn't think of anyone better. '''Izzy: '''at 11:35 AM Hansel scoffed. "Nah, I fuckin' love weddings, you're doing me a favor, man." He could head back to the castle for a few days, help plan things out. Yeah. That'd be good. Give him something to focus on. "Thanks for asking. And coming all this goddamn way just to ask. Hey, how's Griffin?" '''Mink: '''at 11:47 AM Someone had to like them. Raef had only been to one wedding and that had been when he was younger than Mishka. He hadn't even had one with - he skipped a beat with the knife, slipping and nearly cutting himself. "Fucking convinced someone's going to come after him." He resumed chopping, scowling a little. It pissed him off that Griffin had a reason to be that worried; he shouldn't have had to. '''Izzy: '''at 11:53 AM He frowned. Well -- he'd taken care of what he could, what he had to. "He'll be safe at the castle," Hansel promised. "He's one of our now. Anyone who comes for him's gonna have a fucking lot to get through first." '''Mink: '''at 11:57 AM "Yeah." But it didn't stop the worry and there were many orcs out there eager for the Scion. Goddamm, fucking, orcs. Raef had to make himself loosen his hold on the knife. None of this was Hansel's fault; it was just the situation. "Enjoying your time out here?"" He changed the conversation. They could talk later, when he wasn't holding a knife and, maybe, with something to calm down. '''Izzy: '''at 12:10 PM "Uh." Weirdly, he was. Hadn't expected to. Nothing he'd expected when he left the castle had really panned out. "Yeah. It's fuckin' great. Quiet. Busy. Family's here." He'd probably like it better if all of his family was here -- Jonn and Luci, Mishka as well as Goro, Roddy and Sugar -- but if they were all out here then it wouldn't be so quiet, most likely. He moved around Raef to scrape the last of the ingredients into the pot, then carried it over to the fire to start to boil, dusting off his hands. Hm. What now. He could offer to take Raef out drinking -- that seemed like some celebratory best man shit -- but an elf and a half-orc getting drunk in town seemed like a bad idea. Raef liked forests and shit, though. "Some good hiking trails out in the woods, if uh, you feel like walking around in the cold some more," he commented, switching back to common. '''Mink: '''at 12:51 PM Good. Raef smiled. Hansel deserved it. The castle wasn't peaceful most of the time, at least not since he had shown up with Griffin and the puppies in tow. He helped Hansel finish with the ingredients in the pot and cleaning off the counter. He had always enjoyed cooking, something Az had found amusing. Griffin liked it, too. Aesar had nearly pissed himself when he found out he liked to cook. "Just don't fuckin' freeze out there." He chuckled. A little more cold had never killed anybody, and he had a bottle or two in his pack that was great for warming the heart. He stretched as he led the way back to the door, smiling and giving Marion a small wave. "I'm going to steal your kid for a bit." '''Izzy: '''at 3:59 PM "As long as you bring him back," she said mildly. Hansel scoffed good-naturedly at the implication of Raef being able to take him anywhere he didn't want to go. He tugged his coat on, hesitated before leaving his shield and trident behind -- still had his axes, anyway -- raised a hand to his mom, and opened the door to head out and start leading Raef into the woods. '''Mink: '''at 4:04 PM Raef grabbed up his cloak, fastening carefully, and dug out his gloves to put them back on. His bag he clung back over his shoulder; his weapons he hadn't removed. The woods were likely safe and Hansel was there, but he hadn't gotten this old by being stupid -- at least not stupid more than necessary. He sighed out softly once they were outdoors. He had always loved it outdoors even when it was bitterly cold. It was a place to forget everything. "Nice place."Hansel's family had a nice setup. Maybe he could get Griffin a setup like it one day. He fished around in his bag before he pulled out a bottle and handed it to Hansel. "Forgot to give this to you for takin' us in." '''Izzy: '''at 4:10 PM "Aw, thank fuckin' Silvanus." Hansel grinned and took the bottle. He'd emptied his flask that first night, and Joan's gift hadn't been in his ready bag. "Townsfolk ain't too fond of the non-human," he said, also as explanation of why they were wandering out in the woods instead of joining civilization. "Too much trouble to go to a bar." '''Mink: '''at 4:14 PM "Their loss." Raef shrugged and pulled out his own bottle. Fuck, he had been staying away from drinking -- couldn't do a damn thing while drunk -- but he was out here, in the woods, with Hansel. He popped it open and took a sip before he took a bigger swallow. It burned and that felt good. He liked this. Just walking with someone and drinking. "How're you?" The shit with Gruumsh had to be difficult as fuck. They'd figure out, but until then...yeah. It sucked. '''Izzy: '''at 4:28 PM Hansel nodded. There was still just the one bar in town, he was pretty sure -- shame the bastards didn't know he could probably keep'em in business just by himself if they'd just avoid the nasty looks and implicit threats. He shrugged. "Not too bad. Plenty of work to be done. Keeping myself busy, y'know." '''Mink: '''at 4:32 PM Raef gave a small nod and roll of his shoulders. Yeah, he knew. He took another drink. He hesitated a moment before he reached up -- he had to always fucking reach up -- to squeeze Hansel's shoulder. He was never very good at this sort of thing, but he had to fucking try. "Worse thing we do is kill a god." '''Izzy: '''at 4:37 PM "Ah, yeah. How hard can that be, right?" Fuckin' channeling Goro, there. Hansel was sure it could be real fuckin' hard. "S'pose it's the only option, though." '''Mink: '''at 4:40 PM Raef winced. "There's never just one fuckin' way." He was old enough to know that. There were always different ways out there. The problem was finding the other options. He took another drink, twisting his bottle. Fuck. "We're gonna figure this shit out." He kicked over a rock. "...we have to." '''Izzy: '''at 4:44 PM Hansel glanced his way, frowning a bit. "Hey. Don't worry about Griffin. The Scion thing doesn't fuckin' matter. He must be -- y'know, tough as nails, keeping that fucker out of his head this whole time. That ain't gonna fuckin' change." '''Mink: '''at 4:47 PM "What 'bout you?" Raef arched an eyebrow, glancing at Hansel. This didn't just affect Griffin. He would choose Griffin over Hansel, but fuckin' Hansel. It was hard. '''Izzy: '''at 4:47 PM He shrugged and took a drink. '''Mink: '''at 4:51 PM Raef snorted with amusement and followed suit with a drink, eyes wandering over the path ahead of them. "Thank you." '''Izzy: '''at 4:54 PM He shrugged again. Nothing to thank him for. '''Mink: '''at 4:57 PM Fuckin' orcs. Raef rolled his eyes at the shrug. "You could've just gone after him." He didn't think he would - Hansel wasn't Mishka or Goro or him. Yeah, Hansel was better than him. He turned his bottle lazily in his hand. "Y'know, we had a place like this." He gestured to vaguely to the woods. "Az used to hunt shit and drag it down it...came home with a bear once." '''Izzy: '''at 5:02 PM What -- go after Griffin? Psh. Hansel brushed that off. Not even worth addressing. "Hm. Yeah, used to do some hunting around here as a kid. No bears in these parts, though." That and he'd been hunting with a homemade bow and arrows -- probably wouldn't've had the punch to take down a bear, which wouldn't've stopped him from trying. Goddamn idiot. He smiled a bit. '''Mink: '''at 5:05 PM "Thank fuckin' Silvanus." Raef chuckled. He tapped his bottle against his leg, not missing that small smile. "What was the biggest thing you took down?"Sometimes there the past fucking sucked, but sometimes it was nice to talk about and Hansel had already brushed off his damn thanks. '''Izzy: '''at 5:13 PM He thought for a second. God, it'd be a long time ago. "Cougar, probably. Wandered down this way one winter. Pretty skinny -- must've been lookin' for food, and I fit the bill. Fought it off with the woodchoppin' axe." He was proud of himself, for a moment -- if that cat hadn't seen him first, it probably would've decimated their herds in its hunger. Might've even gotten Leigh, who knew. Then he remembered how he'd cracked the axe's handle burying it in the beast's skull, and how Elijah had yelled at him about it while he'd still been on the ground, wrapping a bandage around his own thigh where the lion'd bitten into him. "That's just on land though." He waved it off. "Tiger sharks're bigger." '''Mink: '''at 5:15 PM Cougar - believable. Tiger shark? "Goddamn. What the fuck made you go after a fucking shark?" It was another reason to not step into another boat with Hansel. That fuckin' orc. "Shit...glad we're friends." '''Izzy: '''at 5:20 PM Hansel snorted. "Eh, it tried to eat me too. Just avoid that and we're good." He guessed there was no reason Raef'd ever seen him without a shirt on to see the bite -- he'd show it off if it weren't so goddamn cold. Maybe later, once they were back at the house. He bet Goro or Leigh would tell the unheroic part of the story where he just got plastered and fell off his ship, the jackasses. '''Mink: '''at 5:23 PM Raef laughed. "Happily married so not a fuckin' issue," he answered, still smiling.Almost married? No. It didn't fucking matter. The ceremony made it official, but fuck. Az was still...that, too. He took a swig of his drink. "I never fuckin' thought I would find someone again after Az." He brushed a hand through his hair, strands sticking to his glove before he pulled his hand away. "....never fucking ever. I don't deserve it." '''Izzy: '''at 5:31 PM "Psshh." Hansel patted his shoulder. "Don't be fuckin' stupid. Sure you do." He missed his old crew -- the familiarity of know them all for about eight fucking years, knowing the boundaries -- namely, that there fuckin' weren't any. He'd pick Kheman right up and tell him off for talking like that, squeeze Serena against his side or give Hunter a shake. Didn't know where the line was, with this crew. He'd fuckin' missed Raef, though, since he'd been living out in the forest with Griffin, so he chanced it and left his hand on Raef's shoulder. That was probably fine. '''Mink: '''at 6:01 PM The touch was welcome, but Raef waved off the words. "Nah. I fucking don't.". He dropped into Elvish this time before he took another swallow; he was already almost done with the damn thing. "He's fuck--fucking perfect." He turned the bottle again. "...I did some fuckin' shitty things after Az...and I still fuckin' got Griffin." '''Izzy: '''at 6:12 PM "Raef." Hansel jostled his shoulder a bit since he hadn't been shrugged off. "Fuck off. Nah. Hey. Listen. You know I fuckin' killed my entire fuckin' crew once, and hey, Gruumsh, or whatever, but guess fuckin' what, man, wasn't even the first time. First time was all Granger. And I still fuckin' got Goro, and I fuckin' got Mishka back, y'know? Fuck. Hey. who gives a shit. Gods don't care what you deserve, y'just fuckin' take what you get and be thankful for it." '''Mink: '''at 6:16 PM Hansel was great, but - "Let me talk." For a minute. It had been fucking forever since he had talked. "...because I've got no one - fucking- else and Griffin doesn't deserve my shit." '''Izzy: '''at 6:20 PM "Pssshh." That was easier anyway, but if Raef said any more shit about not deserving things, Hansel would still call him out for it. Fuckin' elves. He shifted to sling his arm around Raef's shoulders properly and kept walking. "All right, all right, talk then." '''Mink: '''at 6:27 PM Yeah. Hansel was great. Raef rubbed a hand over his face. "...I've told...told you..." He was pretty sure he had. Hansel was good like that - never judging. Mishka and Goro were fucking lucky. "...but, whatever. When Az died, that was it." He had lost part of himself, had lost himself. "...I fucking lost it. I was never fuckin' good at anything but killing but goddamn Az -- did you know he was a damn warrior? Could've...choked out a bear... probably did." Raef finished off the bottle, partly to keep from spilling it and partly becaue he could feel that nagging piece that had never gone away worm it's way through his chest. He rubbed his face again. "...I killed a lot of fucking people...and I liked it..." '''Izzy: '''at 6:38 PM Hansel shrugged. "Oh, fuckin' yeah. Shit. Raef. Fuckers killed your fuckin' husband." Taavit had been ... something. He wasn't even sure. And he'd had no problem slaughtering the people responsible in their sleep. "Lissen, I don't miss a fuckin' wink over the people I've killed. Nothing goddamn wrong with revenge." '''Mink: '''at 6:47 PM Raef had to take a breath to still himself. "I sleep like a kid." Well, when Griffin was there. When Griffin wasn't...the same old dreams, the same old nightmares came back to him. "...but they didn't fuckin' kill Az." He shrugged. "...just wouldn't tell me shit..." Why did it matter now?He had never given a shit before...or maybe he had. Maybe it was Jasper (Moherfuckin' Jasper) popping back up into his life with all of her positivity, or that there were these fucked up people around him who didn't give a shit. "... Griffin deserves so much fuckin' more than an elf who's idea of a fun time is skinnin' someone." He sighed softly. "I fucking love him." '''Izzy: '''at 6:53 PM "Y'know, you should try saying that kinda shit to him," Hansel said knowingly. "'Cause when I try to say ah, fuck, you deserve better than me, Mishka an' Goro don't fuckin' let me get away with it. S'great. I fuckin' ..." He gestured to the trees around them with his bottle. "Come all the way out here 'cause I think I'm too much fuckin' trouble to be with and whatever, and what d'they do, they just fuckin' show up anyway. Griffin's fuckin' marrying you, jackass. Who cares what he deserves, you're what he goddamn wants, a'right." '''Mink: '''at 6:56 PM A smile pulled at Raef's lips. Of course they did - oh. Huh. Fuck. Hansel was three-fucking-centuries younger than him and he pulled this shit. He rubbed at his face again; gods, he was going to fuckin' cry. "They're great," he agreed with a soft smile. "...I just don't know what to do. He's got a lot of shit to worry about...he's great...I don't know how he's fuckin' related to Bloodgrut." '''Izzy: '''at 6:58 PM "He's fuckin' what?" '''Mink: '''at 7:01 PM Raef froze, stiffening beneath Hansel's arm. Shit. "Bloodgrut's his father," he finally breathed out, turning to place a hand on Hansel's chest. Fuck. If it got out, if any of it..."...you can't tell anyone. I swear to fucking Mask, Hansel." '''Izzy: '''at 7:06 PM Hansel snorted. "Yeah, yeah, fuckin' ... for sure. Goddamn. Apple fell pretty fucking far from the tree on that one, huh. Fucking unbelievable. Lissen, I know he's your fiance and shit, but I saw that guy get all misty-eyed when I gutted a fish for dinner, one time. Goddamn." '''Mink: '''at 7:12 PM Raef watched Hansel for a moment before his hand fell away and he smiled - probably that stupid smile people got when they had first fallen in love, but fuck it. "Yeah...he's fucking great." He smiled again. "Got on me for not feeding the dogs meat, but won't let me gut a rabbit." Not necessarily accurate, but, god, Griffin had a soft spot. "...he fucking saved me." Raef turned the bottle in his hand, still smiling. "...do you know how to write fuckin' vows?" '''Izzy: '''at 7:21 PM "God, no. Oh, fuck, I'm married." Right, that was why he was asking. That made sense. "Uh. Fuck. Fuckin' ... pirate wedding, man." He shook his head. "Probably not somethin' to look for inspiration in." '''Mink: '''at 7:27 PM Raef snorted softly. "Me and Az didn't do a wedding." He had dropped the bottle in his bag so he could rub his hands over his face, stretching a little. He felt calmer, less like losing his shit. "...god...this has to be perfect...fucking perfect..." He sighed softly. "...Hansel...thanks." Hansel would probably shrug it off, but that was fine. He as thankful. The man let him talk, just let him talk, and he said he wasn't going to tell...If it got out...he was already so fucking terrified he was going to lose Griffin... He sniffed and pinched the brim of his nose. It was too fucking cold for this. "Thanks." '''Izzy: '''at 7:37 PM "Eh, it'll be fine." He patted Raef's shoulder and finished off his bottle. "Don't even fuckin' worry about it. Lissen, you should talk to Mishka, that motherfucker's great at planning shit. But it ain't gotta be fuckin' perfect, anyway. The hell is perfect. It'll be yours, that's what's fuckin' important." Like him and Mishka, standing at the aft of the Blade with the moon overhead and Serena's lights strung around them. The sea was choppy that day, enough that it made Hansel's gut lurch -- might've been nerves, a bit, too. Then Mishka'd taken his hands and looked into his eyes, and that'd made it perfect, and none of the rest had fucking mattered. '''Mink: '''at 7:45 PM "No one gettin' fuckin' murdered." It was possible with this group - trouble followed them around like a lost puppy. He chuckled and pulled a little at his pack. It was hard to imagine getting worried over something like this. After everything that he had done, after everything he had heard and seen, and he was worried over a wedding. He'd have to ask Mishka - he was shit with planning if it didn't involve food or tracking someone down. Raef brushed his hair back before he squeezed Hansel's shoulder before his hand fell away. He was like a rock, like Griffin. "...fuckin' half-orcs..." '''Izzy: '''at 7:48 PM "Hey," Hansel objected. "Hey. I'll be there. Any tries to start any fuckin' trouble, I'll fuckin' take care of it." He paused. "I mean, fuckin' non-lethally, probably." '''Mink: '''at 7:56 PM "Someone starts shit, you won't have to kill them." Raef laughed before he shook his head. "Probably." Selune and Mask knew he had lost his touch over the years. It was coming back. With every piece of himself that Griffin found for him, he was coming back. "I should probably get you back before your mom worries," he teased with a wink. She seemed nice. Hansel deserved that, too. "...I'm glad you're fine." " '''Izzy: '''at 7:57 PM Hansel snorted. "Get me back? I know how well your hold your drink. Y'sure I don't have to get you back?" He grinned. '''Mink: '''at 8:00 PM "I'm old enough to be you're fuckin' great-great grandpa or some shit. I can get myself back." Raef grinned. It was a fucking lie - he'd be dragging himself back by the time the full bottle hit him. '''Izzy: '''at 8:03 PM "Pffft. Okay." He dropped to drag Raef easily across his shoulders and heft him up -- lot easier with no trident to worry about accidentally stabbing him on -- and turned to start back for the farmhouse. "C'mon, Gramps." '''Mink: '''at 8:22 PM [End. Title: Best Man Summary: Raef tracks Hansel down, announces Hansel will be best man, and the two get drunk. '''Hansel learns Bloodgrut is Griffin's dad.] Category:Text Roleplay